


Destruction to Creation

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Henry is recruited to a team of Superheroes.However, a new villain is rising. Will they be able to catch the fiend, or will the town of Matlock fall to darkness?





	Destruction to Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fic I sharted out instead of sleeping last night. I apologize for any typos or grammar errors. I think I got most of them, though. If anyone likes the idea I'll continue, got a lot of ideas set in this au.
> 
> (Also, Merry Christmas if you celebrate it)

I stared down the tall building in front of me. This was my first time visiting United Superheroes Incorporated, and I had a hunch that it wouldn't be my last.

I took a deep breath before entering the building. The lobby was relatively large with a red, brown, and tan color scheme that clashed with the blue tinted windows. 

There were several fake potted plants positioned beside comfortable-looking chairs and small tables with various magazines across them.

I approached the receptionist's desk. Said receptionist was boredly fiddling with the wheel of her mouse. She looked up as I approached, her uninterested expression being replaced by a false smile.

"Welcome to United Superheroes Inc, how may I help you?"

"Could you point me in the direction of room 112-"

"To your left. Find the sign that says 'Department of Action'. Should be sixth door on the left."

I was a bit shocked at how glib her response was, but nodded in thanks anyway and followed her instructions.

I reached 112 easily. I rapped the door once before opening it and peeking in. Sitting behind the desk was the man I was looking for; Joey Drew.

"Henry!"

"Alright Joey, I'm here." I stepped inside the room and closed the door, thankful to have the few pairs of eyes that watched from the hall shut out.

"Welcome to the USI," My old pal greeted. He pulled himself to his feet with a broad smile.

I took off my coat and threw it on an armchair. "Glad to be here."

That's when I noticed how heavily he was leaning on his desk.

"Your leg still bothering you?"

"It's never stopped. I don't think it healed right after it broke."

"That's a shame. Does that mean you can't go out in the field anymore?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm stuck with desk work from here on out."

"Geez, that's terrible. I was honestly looking forward to going out there with you, fighting side by side."

"Well, you can still go out and fight. I'd probably just be that behind-the-scenes person at HQ."

"Where's the fun in being a superhero when you can't fight crime beside your super-buddies?"

Joey chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. "You can make new super-buddies. If there's one thing I've gathered from my time here, is that the USI is just one big circle of friendship. Sounds cheesy, I know. But it's actually pretty fun. Everyone knows everyone, despite this being such a large facility. I could even introduce 

you to a few people if you'd like."

"Sounds nice."

Joey reached for an intercom on is desk. "I could always call Sammy in, he's not usually busy-"

At that very moment a door on the other side of the room opened and a tall, skinny man stepped in. From all Joey had said about friendlyness, this man didn't look at all sociable. At least, to me he didn't.

His hair was a dull blonde that almost reminded me of straw, and his eyes were an unnaturally bright blue and seemed to have bags under them. Not only that, but he seemed to have a languid, empty look about him in general.

"Speak of the devil," Joey chortled. "Sammy, meet my ol' pal Henry. Henry, this is my assistant Sammy Lawrence."

"Greetings," Sammy muttered.

I nodded in return.

"I was just about to call you in when you showed up. Is there something you needed?" Joey inquired, turning his attention to Sammy.

"Ah, I was just... checking in. Unless my presence is required I'll take my leave."

"Alrighty."

"Nice meeting you," I chimed in before Sammy could leave. He gave me an odd look and nodded curtly before exiting and closing the door behind him.

"So," Joey began, turning back to me. "Are you ready for your inauguration tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Don't freak out about it too much. Everyone makes it seem so grandiose when it's really not that big. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's still important that we get new heroes to protect Matlock, but they tend to stress it a bit near the beginning. It'll get easier the longer you stay here."

"I believe ya."

Joey gave me a reassuring smile. "Have you decided your name and costume yet?"

"It's a work-in-progress. I have some ideas, but I had planned on sorting them all out tonight."

"Tell me some of them. I could help you out."

"Well for the name, I thought about something with Muse, but that tends to have feminine connotations."

"Can you tell me what your powers are again, exactly?"

"I can summon or create things with my mind, and bring them into reality. Like," As an example, I held out my hand and pictured a wrapped butterscotch on my palm. I knew that Joey loved the sweet. I'll never understand why...

After a second I felt the ghost of something in my hand. I tossed the newly formed candy at my pal who caught it, surprise crossing his face. "That, for instance. I also have regenerative abilities."

Joey hummed, absentmindedly popping the candy into his mouth while lost in thought.

"Kalpith."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Kalpith. It means 'dream'."

"I guess that works. For the costume I was thinking of something made out of white material-"

"White stains too easily. Maybe more of a grey?"

"You can bleach white fabric if you have to."

"But it's harder for stains to show up in the first place on grey."

"Whatever."

"Since when did you turn back into a teenager?"

At that we both burst into laughter.

I missed my old friend. I regret not tracking him down sooner. But now, I was back. Starting tomorrow we'll be working at the same place yet again, and hopefully we'll get to see each other daily.

For once I feel like I have control over my life.


End file.
